


A Visit To Work

by punktwelvetimelord



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktwelvetimelord/pseuds/punktwelvetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has forgotten his phone and wallet at home and you bring it to his work. However when you find him alone in his trailer, wearing a rather sexy hobo outfit you decide to change your plans. THIS IS RPF - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit To Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF - don't like, don't read.

Walking around the corner and not seeing what you expected to see, you let out an annoyed groan. You had been wandering around for almost half an hour without success until you finally asked a nice security guard, explaining to him that you're Peter's girlfriend and that you need to find him because he has left his phone and wallet at home.  
He told you that Peter currently isn't shooting, so he would either be in the studio where they were about to shoot some Dalek scenes – or in his trailer. You know Peter, so you tried the studio at first, but without success, that’s why you went on a hunt for his trailer, which was proving to be more difficult than it originally sounded.

Finally you spot a row of trailers and after checking a few door signs you find the one that has a familiar name written on it. Your knocking is answered by a husky “Yes?” and with a grin you step inside.  
Peter has obviously just scrambled into a sitting position on the small bed in the corner and his face lights up when he sees you.  
“Hello darling,” he says under a yawn.  
You had every intention to just deliver his wallet and phone and then move on to run the rest of your errands and not impose on him at his workplace but the sight of him makes you burst into laughter.  
“Oh my God, Peter, what on earth are you wearing?”  
His face turns into a gorgeous, slightly upset, tired, little frown. “That’s my new costume.”  
You laugh even more now.  
“I thought you played the Doctor, not a homeless alien who has just crawled out of the nearest dumpster. Is there something you haven’t been telling me?”  
“It’s the Doctor’s new outfit. I like it. It’s different. Don’t you think?” Peter asks you with this childlike enthusiasm that you love so much about him and all of a sudden the plaid trousers, the torn shirt and the hoodie don’t seem so ridiculous anymore.  
If you’re completely honest it looks kind of sexy on him, in a slightly trashy, hobo chic way. But then again, it’s Peter, he would still look sexy in a banana costume. Okay, maybe not a banana costume but in basically everything else.  
You walk up to the bed and let yourself sink down in the mattress next to him. Leaning over you tuck playfully at the zip of his hoodie.  
“You’re right. It’s not that bad.”  
He grins proudly at you. “I have to make it a little dirtier. Roll around in the dirt or something like that. They want it to look like I’ve been living in a medieval castle for three weeks.”  
You give him a pretend sniff, inhaling that scent of him. He is wearing your favourite aftershave today, the one that you got him for Christmas and, God, you just love it on him.

“Mh, not bad for three weeks without a wash,” you say, teasing him. Right now the smell of him is almost overwhelming and it is made worse by his sleepy smile. He went to work so early today that you didn’t even get a look at him in the morning and suddenly you find yourself getting ideas you probably shouldn’t have. Not at his workplace. Not when someone could walk into his trailer any minute. But that just makes it a little more exciting.  
You reach down, your hand landing on his thigh.  
“I think I can help you with your costume,” you suggest while your hand is inching upwards, “Help you stain it a little.”  
“Darling, what exactly are you thinking?” Peter raises his eyebrows at you and you move your hand right over his crotch and settle there, squeezing him gently through the fabric.  
“I’m at work,” he reminds you but if that is supposed to be a protest it is weak and has no effect on you at all.  
You pry the button of his trousers open with one hand and dip it deep under his pants until you find what you’re looking for. Peter has been tense at first but while other parts of him are beginning to grow rigid he leans back and relaxes. Under your strokes he hardens quickly in your hand and you have to press your thighs together to shake the growing feeling of arousal between your legs.  
You look a Peter who is leaning back against the trailer wall with his eyes closed and his delicious lips slightly parted. His breathing becomes heavier now.  
“You fiend,” he pants, “I’m at work.”  
You giggle softly. “I’d have done it this morning but you didn’t wake me.”  
Peter moans when you brush along the tip of his cock with your thumb and you notice that you’re running out of space inside the confinement of his pants. His eyes shoot open when your hand leaves him and you can spot the disappointment in his look. However it vanishes quickly when he realizes you only paused to pull down his trousers and pants down far enough to make his erection spring free. The sight of his cock makes your mouth water and you have to get your own arousal under control. You know you’re wet and ready for him but sitting on top of Peter with both your pants down would be harder to cover up in case someone did walk in that quickly pulling a blanket over his erection.  
With your decision made you kneel down between his legs and place a kiss on the tip of his cock. Peter his watching you the entire time, his mouth open and a smile hiding in the corners of it and his eyes are dark and sparkling with desire when he places his hands on the back of your head and he pulls you down. You let him glide into your mouth, pressing your lips together as he enters you. Peter groans in response to the unsuspected tightness.  
“Oh darling,” his fingernails dig into your scalp and he is guiding you around him, “Yeah, like that. Suck me hard. Mmmhhhhh.”  
You press your tongue against the underside as he drives in and out of your mouth, now thrusting up and through the barrier of your lips. He is so hard against your tongue that you think he might be about to burst and you can already taste the slightly salty tang of his precum. You cup his balls with the hand that isn’t busy steadying yourself and knead them gently. Peter moans a little more loudly now.  
You pull him out of your mouth, holding him at the base of his shaft and lick across the tip, causing Peter to stir beneath you as your tongue circles the head playfully.  
“Darling,” he pants, begging you through his voice, “Let me come, please.”  
You take him back in your mouth again and leave it to him to guide the pace at which he thrusts into your mouth and he does so frantically.  
“Fuck,” Peter mutters breathlessly, “God, you feel so good.”  
You tighten your lips around him, moving in the opposite direction of his thrusts and he is moaning underneath you as he increases his pace. He comes into your mouth, groaning loudly as the salty cum hits your tongue and you swallow around him, making him hiss before he pulls out and slumps back against the walls, his breathing rapid.  
“That was amazing,” he pants while you lick him clean.  
He pulls his pants and trousers back up when you sit down next to him.  
“And to think all I wanted was to bring you your phone and wallet,” you say with a smirk, “But then again, I didn’t think I’d find a sexy alien hobo.”  
“I should forget my phone more often, I think. This delivery service is more than perfect.”  
“As long as you pay the delivery person accordingly, let’s say, tonight at our place?” you suggest with a mischievous grin.  
“Anything you want, darling, anything.”


End file.
